


Stiles isn't here

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Where Stiles hides, Derek finds him [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Gen, Graphic Description, Torture, Tortured Derek, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune continues to enjoy Derek submitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles isn't here

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is written into this series, it can be skipped. I will soon update with a more hopeful work, but this is graphic description of torture. EXPLICIT. If you came here for the sterek and for the hurt/comfort, beware of this work. See end notes for most obvious triggering material.

Derek has lost count of how many times the knife has been thrust into his body. He just knows he‘s not healing fast enough because the wounds are so many. The remainder of his energy is focused on healing all the organs the nogitsune has slashed through. Derek is held up by the knife that‘s now tearing through his abdomen and the wall behind him. It hurts and Derek is sure the fox is feeding on his pain.

“Stiles, please,” he gasps, fruitlessly trying to reach the boy that’s trapped by the fox’s power.

The fox smiles and Derek shudders because it’s not even close to Stiles’ smile. It’s bad, because when he starts he can’t stop the involuntary shivers and tremors that run through his body, making the knife tear into more tissue and he knows he’s going to faint soon.

“Stiles isn’t here.”

It’s the last thing he hears.

**

Derek wakes up in a cage. After a minute, he realizes that he’s mostly healed, even though he’s mostly naked. It must have taken the tatters of his clothes off when he was unconscious. He’s lying with only his boxers and even they are a little cut. It got a little too close to his groin sometimes, but it didn’t seem interested in that kind of play. Yet at least. It kept smirking to itself when he cut into Derek’s inner thigh, making him spread his legs to keep his balls away from the knife.

“You’re awake. Finally. I’ve been waiting to try this.”

Derek shudders. The cage makes him need to curl around himself, it’s just big enough for him to sit in and he needs to bend his legs to fit. He looks at the nogitsune and see it smirk.

“You like my new gift? Got it just for you while you were out of it. Took a long time for those pesky wounds to heal, wolf. I got so sick of you just taking the pain, afraid to hurt this _boy_. I want to see you squirm and fight.”

Derek doesn’t really understand how the monster plans on stabbing him in this cage. Maybe he got a bigger knife. Then he smells it. Fire. He sees it flicker behind the monster and he feels himself start to shake uncontrollably.

“Thought it might have that effect. He tried to keep it to himself. Didn’t work. You two can’t keep anything from me now. Now let’s see if we can get you howling again. It was so good, such rich pain.”

Derek’s not really aware of much after that. It’s iron that it heats up in the fire. Then it sears Derek’s skin, not too much, so it’ll heal, but it’s enough to get Derek roaring with the pain. His wolf wants to get out, but the wood of the cage is mountain ash and he can’t escape, can’t fight back. He does exactly what the monster predicted and fights around the cage. It never works to escape the iron, because the cage is so small. He hears it laugh and cringes as the soles of his feet get burned yet again. He feels like he’s never going to walk again.

“It’s what you wanted, right wolf? Submit to the pain? Here’s pain.” The voice is gloating and Derek doesn’t even know from where it’s coming. He’s closed his eyes and just concentrates on healing the wounds of fire.

“Should make you crawl around here, get you moving by hitting the burns on your feet. Think you would do that my pretty little pet? How would you like that, submitting to me like that?” It’s talking in this sour sweet voice that sounds wrong, it’s so fucking far from anything Stiles would do.

He shivers at the image it draws up. His wolf howls one more time and bristles when the only response is another strike of the iron against his soles and laughter. Cruel, cruel laughter.

“See, it’s so much more satisfying _hearing_ how upsetting this is for your wolf. Do you think he would like crawling around for me like a dog?” It’s taunting him now, he registers that. It doesn’t make it any less hurtful. “Get those flimsy boxers off you finally and make you squirm and writhe on your knees, ass high in the air, like a pretty little bitch in heat.”

Derek almost throws up. He gags and then scrubs at his face, almost getting his claws out to do it.

“Don’t even need to do it, your dirty little mind will make it all the more torture than it could ever be, won’t it? It’s a shame I don’t feed on humiliation, you’d make a great pet. The pain will have to do for now.”

With that, he goes back to inflicting burns to Derek’s skin. He rolls around in the cage, not really strong enough to keep himself up anymore, but he can’t help but try to escape the pain.

It goes on. Sometimes it lets the fire heat up the iron for some time and then it just takes a sword and starts slicing through Derek. Through it all, Derek hears nothing but his own screams and sobs and then its laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through that, here's a hug. I gagged when writing, so here's to you.  
> For trigger warnings:   
> Derek is burned with a hot iron, all over his body, including the soles of his feet.   
> Derek gats stabbed graphically with a knife, explicit description on the way his body is shredded, then heals.   
> Derek is made think of humiliating situations, like crawling around naked with his ass in the air. He is called a dog and a bitch.   
> All this is the nogitsune torturing Derek.


End file.
